Ghoul Life
by FanGirl1515
Summary: What if Kaneki was born a one-eyed ghoul instead of an artificial one. This tells his story. I do not own Tokyo Ghoul nor the characters in it.Rated T for some blood but only a little.
1. The main plot

Ghoul Life

Plot

This is a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic one of my first fanfics. And this is a different timeline from the original Tokyo Ghoul.

A one eyed ghoul is born one night, a boy. And on that same night the father, a ghoul, died from the hands of the CCG investigators. The one eyed ghoul grew up to be kind till the age of eight, after that age he grew up to be a cruel and merciless killer because of the torturous pain he had to go through. He is the so called eye-patch ghoul also known as the centipede. And his true identity is Ken Kaneki. The characters are not mine they rightfully belong to the creator of Tokyo Ghoul.


	2. Chapter 1

Ghoul Life

Chapter 1

Kaneki

I was brewing coffee at the coffee shop, anteiku, with Hinami-chan at my side making sandwiches, my white hair going over the eye patch that covered my left eye. After brewing the coffee I took two cups and poured the beverage into them. After preparing the coffee and the sandwiches I brought them to two customers. Both of them regulars for only a few months but they hardly get together. One was a girl and the other a boy, both have dark blue hair. And when you look at them together there is no mistake that they are siblings. Apparently according to information they are from a different ward that moved here but that information was only rumors thus the exact location of the ward they came from is unknown.

"Onii-chan, what are you thinking about?" Hinami suddenly asks me which caused me to snap out of my thoughts and back to the reality. I smiled to the 14 year old beside me and replied "I'll tell you later, alright Hinami-Chan" and with a pouty look on her face she said "Fine".

After the shop closed for the day I went to my apartment that I shared with Hinami. Once we arrived at my apartment I opened the door and we both went inside and I quickly shut the door behind once Hinami and I went in. I told Hinami what I was thinking once we were both settled in. I stood up from where I was sitting and said "Hinami-chan would you like to come with me?" "Sure, where are we going onii-chan?" "To Utah-san to get you a mask and then hunting" "Oh ok onii-chan, let's go then". I took my mask and headed out to Utah-san's shop.

"Konbanwa Utah-san" I greeted Utah who was at his chair licking an eyeball. "Ah konbanwa Kaneki-kun, Hinami-chan, what can I do for you two" "Actually it's for Hinami-chan, can you make a mask for her Utah-san?" "Sure why not, come and I'll take your measurements" he said while patting a chair. After Hinami got her measurements Utah-san told us that he'll deliver the mask once he's done with it and with that we left and went hunting.

The next day at Anteiku all of the members were called for a meeting, even Yomo-san came. "Ah good, everyone is here. Now I can introduce new workers here at Anteiku" and whilst he said that he opened the door where the meeting took place and two teenagers stepped in. I quickly recognized them as the two people who I served yesterday. "This is Ayato Kirishima and Touka Kirishima, the new workers here at Anteiku".

One thing led to the other and here I am training the two new recruits. They were making coffee after I taught them how to do it and silence hung in the air. Finally breaking the silence I asked "Are you ghouls or humans?" They both looked up from what they were doing and they looked unexpectedly from each other as if it was an instinct. "Ghouls, we are ghouls what about you?" the girl said as a reply I closed my right eye and pulled down my eye patch and revealed my left eye showing my kakugan. After I fixed my eye patch someone entered the shop. "Welcome" the three of us said in unison. The person who walked in was Utah-san and he was carrying a paper bag. "Huh, are they new? I'll guess this is going to be fun" Utah-san said and I couldn't agree more.


	3. Chapter 2

Ghoul Life

Chapter 2

Kaneki

"Utah-san why are you here?!" I asked surprised. "To deliver the mask of course" Utah-san bluntly replied and asked where Hinami is and at that same time she came out of the staff room. "Here I am Utah-san" she said while walking towards Utah-san "Ah Hinami-chan here is your mask" Utah-san said while handing her the paper bag and Hinami thanked Utah-san.

"Hey you two" he said referring to the new recruits "come down to my shop if you need any masks alright" and with that he left the shop. The siblings looked at each other warily, then me with confusion on both of their faces. I just ignored them and did my work. I stopped when the manger asked me and the siblings to talk with him. I put down the cup I was cleaning and sat down on of the chairs in the café.

"So what are gonna talk about manger?" I asked, my voice reminding me when I was still a small innocent child before "it" happened. "I need you to take them to Utah-san's shop during your day off on Friday" manager said in a very calm voice. "Wait, don't they have masks already?" I asked surprised and looked at them at disbelief. "No they don't, I asked them questions before and they seem that they don't have masks." He answered my question and walked away but not without leaving one last saying "I believe your gonna do nothing on your day off, I presume so please help them". I sighed and said some curses under my breath. "We'll talk about the details on a later date" I said to them and walked away and went to the staff room.

*On Friday*

Today is Friday and I have Hinami-chan with me as we walk along the familiar path to anteiku. I told the siblings to wait for me there around 12 a.m. me and Hinami walked in the café and we were greeted by the other members saying "Welcome". I spotted the siblings and called out for them "Hey you two come on let's go" and we all walked to Utah-san's shop. When we walked down the streets of the 20th ward going to Utah-san's shop I felt like someone was following me. "Onii-sama I smell doves" Hinami-chan whispered to me. I nodded in response. Why is the ccg here? Well whatever, I just have to act normal.

After the measurements were made we were about to leave but I sensed something. Before I opened the door I asked Hinami-chan to listen to any weird sounds and she nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to her sounds that don't belong. When she opened her eyes she said one word to prove my suspicions "Doves". I quickly grabbed my mask which was hidden under my jacket and put it on. "Hide now" I said to them and they obeyed after they were hidden I opened the door.

"The eye patch, ready your weapons!" one of the investigators said. There were three of them all in all. They opened their suitcases revealing all their quiniquies. I dodged the attacks they give me but one of them had an ukaku weapon. So I was scratched at some places but they all quickly heal.

I faced them and attacked. I broke the ukaku quiniquie first. The investigator didn't have a chance to react yet when I broke it. I broke the other two quiniquies just as easily. I didn't harm the humans and I didn't even release my rinkaku. "This is boring you're all weak" I said and I was about to walk away but I saw him one of my main enemies; I should have just killed when I first met him.

"Eye patch we meet again huh?" he said "Yeah I guess so Amon Kotaro".


	4. Chapter 3

Ghoul Life

Touka

"Ayato stop doing these things, I am older than you, you know" I said wiping the blood off my legs. A male human was going to try and rape me and I was going to end him before he does anything to me but my idiotic little brother ended him before I could, splashing some blood on my legs since I was wearing shorts. "Just trying to protect my sister" he sighed and I rolled my eyes at him. We heard a rustle up above the alley we were in we looked up but we didn't see anything. It must be a rat or something. We started on our way towards the apartment we rented. We saw the door next to us close quickly. I stared at it for a little while, wondering who lives right next to us.

I went in after Ayato called for me going inside the familiar room with some papers in a corner where we have to pay for our rent. I said a depressing sigh and relaxed at the couch. "Just how are we gonna pay the rent?" Ayato asks me "I don't know but we have to find a job somehow, instead of just stealing people's money" I replied. I heard footsteps then a knock on the door. I sighed and I was wishing it was not the landlord asking for the rent money. I opened the door not expecting to see an old man in the doorway.

"Um… what do you want, sir?" I said politely, a little. "I wish to speak to Mrs. Kirishima please" he said "That's me, please come in" I said while side stepping and opening the door for him to walk in. when he walked in Ayato quickly fixed his sitting position to make himself look good in front of the visitor. "Oh, good you're both here" he said while he was sitting himself on the couch. "My name is Yoshimura I am the manager of the café shop, Anteiku…" he said and I nodded for him to continue what he was saying "I am here to offer both of you a job since I know your predicament of insufficient funds" when he finished I looked at Ayato for confirmation and he nodded "We will take your offer old man" Ayato said to Yoshimura, who smiled and said "You know you both won't need to hunt humans anymore, Anteiku workers all consists of ghouls so there is no need to worry" he said standing up. I looked at Ayato who had a face of surprised shock just like mine while Yoshimura left.

Anteiku coffee shop was a familiar place so we got there in no time and we got there a little late since the manager flipped the sign of anteiku from "sorry were closed" to "welcome were open". We got in and the manager smiled at us and handed us uniforms. After we changed our clothes he led us to a room. He opened it and said something and we went in. They were six all in all and one of them was wearing an eye patch and he had white hair. Apparently his name was Kaneki Ken and after a few minutes he was the one training us for taking care of the shop. He asked us if we were ghouls and I thought that the manager said that all the members of anteiku are ghouls so I was very cautious but I said yes and when I asked him if he was too, just to be sure, he showed us his kakugan. But I wondered why he covered his right eye and why he only showed us his left eye. A guy with a body covered with tattoos entered the shop and he was holding a paper bag. He asked for Hinami and she came right to him. Hinami was the little girl with brown hair. So I now know the little girl's name. His eyes looked like it was in a kakugan state but I heard that some people tattoo their eyes, so that must be it.

Well whatever the case he smelled a little like blood, human blood. So he must be a ghoul right? The man or ghoul questioned "Huh, are they new? I'll guess this is going to be fun". I couldn't understand the meaning but I guess Kaneki knew because he smiled like he knew something.

Well whatever the meaning I have a feeling that it was not going to be fun but it may be going to be

"Ayato stop doing these things, I am older than you, you know" I said wiping the blood off my legs. A male human was going to try and rape me and I was going to end him before he does anything to me but my idiotic little brother ended him before I could, splashing some blood on my legs since I was wearing shorts. "Just trying to protect my sister" he sighed and I rolled my eyes at him. We heard a rustle up above the alley we were in we looked up but we didn't see anything. It must be a rat or something. We started on our way towards the apartment we rented. We saw the door next to us close quickly. I stared at it for a little while, wondering who lives right next to us.

I went in after Ayato called for me going inside the familiar room with some papers in a corner where we have to pay for our rent. I said a depressing sigh and relaxed at the couch. "Just how are we gonna pay the rent?" Ayato asks me "I don't know but we have to find a job somehow, instead of just stealing people's money" I replied. I heard footsteps then a knock on the door. I sighed and I was wishing it was not the landlord asking for the rent money. I opened the door not expecting to see an old man in the doorway.

"Um… what do you want, sir?" I said politely, a little. "I wish to speak to Mrs. Kirishima please" he said "That's me, please come in" I said while side stepping and opening the door for him to walk in. when he walked in Ayato quickly fixed his sitting position to make himself look good in front of the visitor. "Oh, good you're both here" he said while he was sitting himself on the couch. "My name is Yoshimura I am the manager of the café shop, Anteiku…" he said and I nodded for him to continue what he was saying "I am here to offer both of you a job since I know your predicament of insufficient funds" when he finished I looked at Ayato for confirmation and he nodded "We will take your offer old man" Ayato said to Yoshimura, who smiled and said "You know you both won't need to hunt humans anymore, Anteiku workers all consists of ghouls so there is no need to worry" he said standing up. I looked at Ayato who had a face of surprised shock just like mine while Yoshimura left.

Anteiku coffee shop was a familiar place so we got there in no time and we got there a little late since the manager flipped the sign of anteiku from "sorry were closed" to "welcome were open". We got in and the manager smiled at us and handed us uniforms. After we changed our clothes he led us to a room. He opened it and said something and we went in. They were six all in all and one of them was wearing an eye patch and he had white hair. Apparently his name was Kaneki Ken and after a few minutes he was the one training us for taking care of the shop. He asked us if we were ghouls and I thought that the manager said that all the members of anteiku are ghouls so I was very cautious but I said yes and when I asked him if he was too, just to be sure, he showed us his kakugan. But I wondered why he covered his right eye and why he only showed us his left eye. A guy with a body covered with tattoos entered the shop and he was holding a paper bag. He asked for Hinami and she came right to him. Hinami was the little girl with brown hair. So I now know the little girl's name. His eyes looked like it was in a kakugan state but I heard that some people tattoo their eyes, so that must be it.

Well whatever the case he smelled a little like blood, human blood. So he must be a ghoul right? The man or ghoul questioned "Huh, are they new? I'll guess this is going to be fun". I couldn't understand the meaning but I guess Kaneki knew because he smiled like he knew something.

Well whatever the meaning I have a feeling that it was not going to be fun but it may be going to be interesting.


	5. author's note

hey guys sorry for not updating i deleted the third chapter and added a few more sentences. and if you review please review in english or filipino because i won't understand. anyway there was one review where they said to not make Kaneki a killer and i will go to that idea. and i will delete this after i posted the fourth chapter. Thanks for reading this to those who read this


End file.
